


Little White Lies

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauder's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"About Evans and Prongs? Who else would he have been sending love letters to?” Sirius questioned, “and who else would he be sneaking off to see half way through the holidays?” - Lily/James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Little White Lies  
Couple: ** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Words:** 616 **  
Generation:** Marauder’s Generation **  
Disclaimer:** Believe you mistook me for J.K. Rowling again, sorry, that happens a lot…

…

Her laughter was echoed around the train compartment, as he sat there smiling, watching her laugh.

He loved seeing her like this, carefree, happy, she didn’t even care that his best friend was planning their next prank on Severus Snape! She was just laughing as she watched Peter Pettigrew’s facial expression everytime he starts eating another _Bernie Bott’s Flavoured Bean._

“Bleh, snot flavoured,” the boy complained, looking through the box once more to pick out another one, this time coloured a light pink.  
“Roses,” Lily smiled, looking at the bean, “just warning you ahead, that they don’t taste as good as they smell.”  
“Thank you Lily,” he replied, placing it carefully on his tongue and chewing on the small lolly.  
“I think it’s time for our patrol,” James Potter sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist.  
“Already?” the Head Girl complained, “It can’t be.”  
“You said at twelve-o’clock, it’s twelve-oh-one,” he pointed to his wrist.  
“Well, we’ll see you later guys,” she murmurred, following her fellow Head student out of the train cmpartment.

The first five minutes of their patrol, was silent. Neither of them spoke as they checked compartments along the train, making sure nothing was out of place. It was not until the Head Boy pulled Lily into an empty compartment and pulled the blind that they finally spoke.

The compartment he had pulled her into was not as large as they had thought. He was pressed against her, in between the dozens of trunks that had been stacked into the small compartment.

“Good summer?” he asked her.  
“Could have been better,” she shrugged.  
“Petunia?”  
“No, Vernon,” she reminded him.  
“So the toad really did stay for the holidays?”  
“Yes, and it wasn’t fun,” she smiled, “but I do remember getting all of these letters from this boy I know.”  
“Really?’ he smirked.  
“Yeah, I think it was a bit stalkerish, especially when he showed up on my doorstep and took me to the park and force fed me chocolates,” she continued, raising an eyebrow at the boy.  
“Maybe he wanted to get some fat on your skinny body,” he suggested.  
“Probably,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders again.

He caught her eyes with his, hazel meeting green. They hadn’t really had a chance to be alone together since the last week of holidays, with their being no time with their preperations for the new school year.

Lily stretched up, onto the tips of her toes, so that she could place her lips on his cheek, “thank you.”  
“Anytime,” he assured her.  
“Maybe this weekend then? First Hogsmeade weekend for year sevens,” she told him.  
“That sounds like a good idea, and maybe then, we could tell everyone?” he pressed.  
“If we’re lucky,” she smiled, pulling away for a moment.

James had pulled her back towards himself, taking her lips in his. It was just a small kiss, them both pulling away, only enough, to rest their foreheads against the others, their noses barely touching.

“I missed you,” James Potter whispered.  
“I missed you too,” she told him.

…

“I wonder where they both are,” Peter said, looking back to the compartment door, “they have been gone a while.”  
“Let them have their romantic reunion,” Remus chuckled.  
“So you know?” Alice Prewitt guessed, piping up from Sirius’ left.  
“About Evans and Prongs? Who else would he have been sending love letters to?” Sirius questioned, “and who else would he be sneaking off to see half way through the holidays?”  
“Think they know that we know?” Hestia asked.  
“Let’s just let them think we don’t, for a little while longer, they’ll tell us sooner or later,” Remus suggested, with a small smile on his features.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou!
> 
> Next one will be another Rose/Scorpius one-shot :)


End file.
